Tahm Kench/Trivia
General * name is a reference to a Riot employee, Tahm Hiddleston. ** Tahm is coincidentally homographic with Persian تهم‏ tahm "swift > strong > bold", < *tekʷ-'' "to run"Lubotsky, A. ''Indo-Iranian Lexicon (in progress). Entry tak ** Kench resembles two Middle English words: *** one for "loud laughter" (from Old English canc, related to OE. cincian, > Engl. kink), *** the other for "the deep bin in which animal skins and fish are salted," (variants: canch, kinc''h), < possibly OE ''canne (> Engl. can) plus diminutive suffix ''-oc'' (cf. bullock). * Tahm Kench is one of the few champions who can apply crowd control on themselves (the others being , , , , , , , Vel'Koz, , and ). * Tahm Kench is the second champion after to be able to manipulate and move minions and neutral monsters to deal damage to other champions. * At first it was thought the gambler and his bride were and ( cards went blank and featured an unknown cursive script in his official champion page; however, and the original Tahm Kench, whose identity the malevolent River King usurped, are not one same gambler). * Tahm Kench's dance has him play the tune he hums in 'The River King' with his tongue ( will join him if he dances near her). * Tahm Kench's design and playstyle may be loosely based on the Banderhobb, a toad-like creature from the Forgotten Realms universe which kidnaps unsuspecting victims by swallowing them alive and carrying them to its master's lair. Development * Tahm Kench is voiced by Pat Duke. * He was in production for seven months, time during which he was called Fish Tank, Fez Tank, Twocoats and Two Koats.Ask Riot * His was inspired from early explorations of . * Before Tahm Kench's release his laughter could be heard if a champion in turn laughed while standing in Summoner's Rift's river (only once per match and only by the champion laughing). Lore * Tahm Kench represents the foibles of mankind, an individual's inner flaws. His name and appearance change from culture to culture, person to person (his current name and form come from a Bilgewater gambler. He has no real name, no form of his own, only those he takes. ** Tahm Kench's names, like battles, have been carved into Runeterran history but he, unlike the Darkin Blade, is too much of a gentleman to make a fuss about it. ** Tahm Kench refers to himself as a " ", referencing chimeric songstresses who sweetly and sorrowfully lulled sailors into underwater dangers, just like Tahm Kench who deceptively brought desperados to short-term pleasantries but would utterly ruin their lives afterwards. * Tahm can eat whatever he wants, but his specific appetites are only sated when he strikes a bargain. ** In some respects, Tahm Kench's preferred 'seasoning' methods resembles Stephen King's cosmic predator , which preferred its victims' body "salted" with "chemicals of fear".King, S. It, chapter 21 Quotes * Tahm Kench has a unique taunt for 48 champions, the most out of any champion in the game. ** The champions that Tahm Kench did not have a unique taunt for at the time of his release were: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Skins ; * The scene depicted has him offering the viewer to go on an on his boat. * When joking he will spit out a or a (among other things). ; * A caged can be seen in the background while he prepares a meal out of a in the foreground. * He is the second skin referencing the colorful carps (the first being ). * When joking he will spit out a , a piece of , a , or a (among other things). * He was inspired by from , from , from , and . ** Coincidentally, by looking at the name of the skin, his name references MasterChef, a show first created in the United Kingdom in July 1990. It was later reproduced in other countries. ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2016 ( Day) along with: ** ** ** * He impersonates . ; * His theme might be inspired by Liu Hai - an ancient Chinese spirit of chance & fortune. Liu Hai is described as a "luck vampire", a demon that feeds off the luck of others, thereby absorbing their fortune and abusing it for his own benefit. * His design might be inspired by Jin Chan - a mythical toad said to appear during the full moon, near houses or businesses that will soon receive good news ''(most of the time, the nature of this good news is understood to be wealth-related). ''Jin Chan represents a popular Feng Shui charm for prosperity. * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2019 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** ** ** Relations * Tahm Kench knows a lot of champions (both as fellows and adversaries, those who get consumed by their inner demons, and those who overcome them) and all Yordles have encountered him at various times (easily to manipulate when socially outcast, harder when not so) ** He seems to be on friendly terms with, or at least respect, (Tahm Kench calls him 'brother') given both manipulate mankind (their foibles and their lust for bloodshed, respectively) for personal gain as well as both being timeless entities known across the ages in various names and forms. ** Tahm Kench is considered both an equal and a rival by , as they are both long-lived demons that feed on human emotion for sustenance, with Tahm Kench preying on greed and the misery of loss, while Evelynn preys on lust and the pain she causes her victims. Category:Champion trivia Category:2016 April Fools Day Category:2019 Lunar Revel